dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z
I Hope All The Characters From Dragonball Series & Movies Be In This Game It Would Be So Cool If This Game Have All The Characters From Dragonball Series & Movies 18:30, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Enzo Matrix 18:30, June 19, 2013 (UTC) i'm so happy i can cry!!!!!!!!Nikon23 02:37, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I hope so. You're right if this game could be include all of db charecter then this would be even better than DBZ BT3. Also guys, I wonder if this game last PS3/Xbox360 game? In 2014 all dragon ball game goes release to Ps4 and Xbox One? İf you answer me I will be happy. 13:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Im 99,999999999% sure that the game will not include all ... Just hope its not like ultimate Shit -- 15:59, June 20, 2013 (UTC)i Sparking Omega? İs this Sparking Omega? Because I saw: Redirected from Dragon Ball: Sparking Omega Clock God (talk) 17:39, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Here My List Of Characters I Hope To See In The Game Dragon Ball Kid Goku (Base Great Ape) Kid Krillin Master Roshi (Base,Buff Form) Cymbal Drum King Piccolo Kami Teen Piccolo. (Base,Giant Form,Super Giant Forum) Bandages The Mummy General Blue (Base,Max Power) Tao (Base,Cyborg Tao) Major Metallitron Tambourine Buyon Dragon Ball Z": Mustard Salt (Base,Super,Salt) Spice (Base,Super Spice) Vinegar (Base,Super Vinegar) Goku (Base,Kaioken Times 1 2 3 4 10 20,Super Saiyan,Super Kaioken,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3) Pui Pui Yakon Evil Buu Super Buu (Base,Piccolo,Absorbed,Gotenks Absorbed,Gohan Absorbed) Kid Buu (Base,Buff Buu) Grand Supreme Kai Kid Uub North Supreme Kai South Supreme Kai West Supreme Kai Kid Gohan (Base,Great Ape) Vegeta (Base,Great Ape Vegeta Base Super Saiyan,Ultra Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2) Majin Vegeta Chiaotzu Nail Zarbon (Base,Monster Form) Dodoria . Cui Android 16 Android 17 Android 18 Android 19 Android 20 Cell Base,17 Absorbed 18 absorbed power wait forum gaint forum gt kid goku absorbed .cell jr .teen gohan base ssj ssj2 ssj3 what if .piccolo base nail kami fused buff king piccolo fuse what if .future trunks base ssj ussj ssj3 what if .fighting trunks base ssj ussj ussj2 .kid goten base ssj ssj2 what if .kid trunks base ssj ssj2 what if .adlut gohan base ssj ssj2 mystic gotenks base ssj ssj3 vegito base ssj ssj3 what if .majin buu .dabura base demon king .king cold base 2nd 3rd forum fianl form what ifs hero base ssj heroine base ssj king vegeta Gogeta Dragon Ball Z Movies Garlic Jr Base,Super Garlic Jr) Ginger (Base, Super Ginger) Nicky (Base, Super Nicky) Sansho (Base, Super Sansho) Turles Lord Slug (Base,Giant Form) Cooler (Base,Final Form) Metal Cooler Big Gete Star Brain Cooler Android 13 (Base,Super Android 13) Android 14 Android 15 Paragus (Base,Great Ape) Hatchyack (Base,Super Form,Gaint Form) Bido Bujin Kogu (Base,Full Power) Bio-Warrior Hirudegarn (Base,Final Forum) Abo (Base,Aka) Kado (Base,Aka) Tarble (Base,Great Ape) Chilled Kyabira Toobi Broly Base Super Saiyan,Legendary Super Saiyan) Bojack (Base,Super Bojack Zangya Bio-Broly (Base,Giant Form) Janemba (Base,Super Janemba) Pikkon Bardock Base,Great Ape) Future Gohan (Base,Super Saiyan) Dragon Ball GT Kid Goku (GT) (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta (GT) (Base,Super Saiyan,Super Saiyan 2,Super Saiyan 3, Golden Great Ape Super Saiyan 4 Ubb (Base,Majiubb) Super 17 Syn Shenron (Base,Omega Shenron) General Rilldo (Base,Sigma Force Combined,Meta-Rilldo) Nuova Shenron (Base,True Form) Eis Shenron Haze Shenron Naturon Shenron (Base,Mole Absorbed,Pan Absorbed) Oceanus Shenron (Princess Oto,True Form) Rage Shenron (Base,Electric Slime Absorbed) Vegeta Jr. (Base,Super Saiyan) Baby vegeta Base,Super Baby,Super Baby 2,Golden Great Ape Baby Goku Jr. (Base,Super Saiyan) SS4Goku3000 (talk) 18:43, June 21, 2013 (UTC)SS4Goku3000SS4Goku3000 (talk) 18:43, June 21, 2013 (UTC) I hope a lot of charcters from dragon ball,dragon ball z, and dragon ball gt are in the game. :) Differences Between Systems Will there be any differences between the VITA and PS3 version of the game?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 10:14, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Vegeta (GT) Character is Confirmed? Any confirmation yet on Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui? Still waiting for confirmation of Zarbon, Dodoria, and Cui. Considering Saibamen and Frieza Soldier have been confirmed visually, let's make sure to post any update if the aforementioned are confirmed anytime soon. - 03:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I think we will watch BoG in this game just like dragon ball raging blast 2 and plan to destroy saiyans. So what do you think about this?